


Nemo

by o_rcrist



Series: Shark Bait [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nemo? You’re comparing my family to a fish?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set on Tumblr, http://dudkalena.tumblr.com/post/31475581477/pana-the-most-fun-you-can-have-dying

He was faintly aware of something beeping near him, how his entire body was sore. He blearily opened his eyes, taking in the bright, white light above him. It was too bright for him, and he looked away, and smiled. Nasir was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and the mother of all death glares on his face.

Oh shit, he was in trouble.

Before he could even open his mouth, Nasir snapped, “You even think of saying something witty, so help me God I will kill you myself.”

Okay, so no talking. Dimples and puppy eyes should work though.

He smiled wider, knowing full well that Nasir could never last for long under it.

Nasir huffed, and glared at him harder. “You’re not getting off the hook on this one so easily. What the hell were you thinking?” He tried to open his mouth again, but Nasir kept on going. “You know that areas dangerous this time of year! You’re the fourth person this summer! You promised me you would never go there, that you were going to the beaches further up north, where it was _safe_! You could have fucking died!”

Again he tried to speak, but Nasir was far from done. “You have any idea what you’ve put everyone through? Saxa is ready to go and find that shark, and have him finish the job! It took Gannicus, Spartacus, _and_ Crixus to keep her from barging in here. Duro’s beside himself, blaming _himself_ for it. Mira’s been trying to calm Naevia down, since Crixus is preoccupied with restraining your bat-shit crazy cousin. And I’m pretty sure your little _adventure_ has taken ten years off my fucking life.”

Nasir took a deep breath, ready to start round two of tearing him a new one. He took his chance, and quickly said, “Nice to see you to babe.” He valued his life to much to tell Nasir to calm down.

Nasir gave him a dry look.

“Hey, I’m alive right?” He glanced down at his leg, which was covered by a blanket. “Bet I’ll get a nice scar out of it.” He glanced at Nasir, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Only you, Agron, could get attacked by a fucking shark, and only be concerned about how the scar would look. You egotistical ass.”

“Don’t lie, you’re thinkin’ about it too. About how _badass_ your boyfriend is gonna look having it.” Nasir rolled his eyes. Agron knew him to damn well.

He shifted his body slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and groaned as pain shot up from his leg. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, that tends to happen when a shark bites off half the muscle in your leg.”

“Thanks snarky.”

“Snarky is _not_ a word.”

“Bing it. You owe me a kiss if I’m right.”

Nasir groaned, and Agron chuckled. He could tell Nasir’s anger was ebbing away, he just had to work a little more. “What? You’re going to pass up a chance to prove me wrong?” He flashed his dimples again.

Nasir whipped out his phone, and started punching the keys with a little more force than necessary. A minute later, he heard the muffled, “Fuck.”

Oh he was right, and he knew it. “I do believe you owe me a kiss.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at him again, and Nasir finally smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. “You are ridiculous.”

He uncrossed his arms, and pushed himself off the wall. He leaned down next to Agron, cupping his face in one hand. “Don’t you dare scare me like that ever again. You understand?”

He smiled and nodded. “I promise.”

Nasir smiled, and gently pressed his lips to Agrons. It’d only been hours since he’d last had one, but it felt like days. It tiredly lifted his arm, tangling his fingers in his Syrian’s short, silky hair. Nasir pulled away slightly, nuzzling their noses together. He hooked his ankle around the leg of a nearby chair, and pulled it over to sit down. He took Agrons hands in his own, and shook his head.

“You are ridiculous.”

“So you’ve told me,” Agron laughed. “So what’s the damage report?”

Nasir glanced down at his injured leg, and shrugged his shoulders. “No broken bones luckily, but you’ve got a few hundred stitches holding your leg together right now. And you’re stuck here for the next few days. After that, you’re on bed rest for the next two weeks.”

He gaped at Nasir, “Two weeks? The hell? I survived a shark attack, only to die of boredom.”

“You spent your entire weekend playing video games with Duro. Last I checked, our Xbox hooks up to the TV in our bedroom as well. So you’re not going to die of boredom.”

Agron beamed like a kid on Christmas. Nasir hated having the Xbox in their bedroom, so for him to allow it in there, was like the greatest fucking thing ever. “You’re the best!” He gently tugged Nasir forward, and kissed him again.

“Don’t thank me yet; I still have to let your family come in here.”

Agron groaned, “Oh shit.”

Nasir kissed him again, “Hey you just survived a shark attack, remember? Your family is about as threatening as Nemo compared to that.”

“Nemo? You’re comparing my family to a fish?”


End file.
